My Bossy Boy
by Tiara Li
Summary: Syaoran Li, the school’s king that practically everybody’s idol. I was just a mere toy as one of his maid collection even though he is my best friend. Will everything change?


My Bossy Boy

Summary : Syaoran Li, the school's king that practically everybody's idol. I was just a mere toy as one of his maid collection even though he is my best friend. Will everything change?

Disclaimer : CCS character are not mine! I do adore them! One-shot only! Inspired by a short comic!

" Look Saku-chan! I got this from mommy!" a little Syaoran said approaching me that sit under the cherry blossom tree.

" Hoe? What is that Syao-kun?" a-5-year-old me ask curiously while staring at his closed hands. He stop in front of me and opened his hand, I saw 2 connected ring, one white one black. I squeal when I saw this.

"WAIII! What is it for? Can we play with it?" I ask excited. I was hoping to get a new game since I was bored. I looked at Syaoran's eyes as he explain.

" I'll switch it over and over in both of my hand! If you get black you lose and you will have to obey my commands but if you get white, I'll obey you instead! So close your eyes Saku-chan! Hayaku!" Syaoran said as I cover my eyes with my hand and turn around.

"Can I see yet?" I ask him happily. He said 'no' and I waited again.

"There! Pick Saku-chan! Pick!" Syaoran said beaming at me. I looked at the hands and use a trick to pick, ever heard the ' Minnie tiny Minnie mo! Catch a spider by the toe!' game? I think that's how it spelled. It landed on his left hand and I choose that. He opened it and…

A black ring was shown. I frown at the result.

" Mou! I lost! I lost! I lost!" I murmur sadly as Syaoran jump up and down squealing 'I win!' over and over.

" You're my servant then Saku-chan! I command you to stay with me and be my servant forever! Never leave me and play with me!" Syaoran said, taking my hand and running to the penguin park. I didn't know how deep it was back then and now, I can't take it back…

My name Sakura Kinomoto, a young maiden in Tomoeda High. I has a long auburn hair, emerald eyes, and cheery personality even around my whole live best friend Syaoran Li aka my owner or so he call me. My family died in a car accident years ago and I was taken by the Li family under Syaoran's wish.

"Let's hang out after lunch before home Sakura!" a classmate of my asked. I smile but shook my head saying 'no'.

"You know I can't! he's waiting! Sorry !" I said as I dash out. The 'he' is the famous Syaoran Li, the school prince. He is what we called perfect but only show expression around trusted person.

"You Are Late!" said a masculine voice when I turn to the corner of his class. I smile apologizing as I walk to him. He smirk slightly.

"Bring my bag," he ordered as he smile sweetly at me, stretching his hand to give his bag away to me. I took it and talk to him normally. Even though I was his servant, we still best friend.

"Normally, boys carried girls bag you know… not the other way around!" I said teasingly as I smack his hand playfully giggling slightly.

"Yeah right… You are my servant baka! Remember this? You lose remember?" Syaoran said while pulling a black ring that was looped around my neck as a necklace. He gave it to me when I lose years ago.

" Whatever… Race me!" as I ran to the usual lunch place to meet Tomoyo and Eriol. I ran and ran to the Sakura tree, when I was out and looked back I didn't see Syaoran any where. I turn to ran again but…

" HOEEE !!!" I scream and lose balance. I close my eyes as I wait for the impact yet it never came as I feel a hand encircle my waist. I looked up to meet those beautiful amber eyes of his. Yes, even I have a secret. I love Syaoran Li. Pretty obvious actually.

"I got you! Hah!" Syaoran said childishly as I blush deep red when he gave me one of his killer sexy smirk. I hit him lightly as I cover my blushing face with a pout. We walk towards Eriol and Tomoyo for lunch of course.

" Sakura, Lunch," Syaoran said, demanding for his food. I opened it and as usual, I feed him like a baby. He look cute when he open his mouth cutely and all.

" Delicious!" he comment at the food. I blush slightly again. We live together and only the two of us because the Li clan want Syaoran to grow up to be a independent guy. Unknown to then, I treated him like a baby, you know … we can say I spoil him bad. I just can't resist his cuteness.

" Let's go home," he said demandingly but a guy that seem out of breath stop us. I looked at him curiously before I notice that it was one of Syaoran's classmate. I rolled my eyes at him knowing that he must has ordered this guy.

"i-i-I'm sorry… but you said… you want…this…" he said giving Syaoran a bottle of juice. I gasp and rolled my eyes again. It seems that he ordered his classmate to buy something… again... as usual.

"You are, sadly, late! The lunch over! I change my mind! Ya can keep it," Syaoran said uncaringly as he grab my wrist and start walking. The guy sobs and I glare at Syaoran.

"He ran all the way here Syaoran! At least take it! You'll hurt his feeling!" I said scoldingly. He sigh and take the juice, the boy beam at Syaoran but he put it back to the guy's hands.

"There! I give it to you! Keep it because things from me are precious!" Syaoran said as he send a smirk to the boy who start to cry smiling happily. I always wonder and still is wandering why even guy want to obey his demands.

" Now let's go home Sakura!" Syaoran said dragging me with him after beaming me a big grin. I feel weak under his charming smile so he drag me easily.

"Tomoyo-chaaan… I just can't resist him!" I said complaining to Tomoyo.

"-sigh- Sakura-chan… I always wonder and I've ASK you why did you never once say no to him… I mean… you bring his bag, made food and feed him, do his homework as well, the house chores, everything! He is just using you! You should refuse at least once!" Tomoyo said with her eyes burning in anger.

" He…He use my precious cute Sakura! Taking you away from me! you never tried any of my design again because of him! –hik- and my video collection of you is still not full!" Tomoyo said hugging me as she sobs tearfully.

"Tomoyo-chan… that's because of this…" I said taking off the necklace. I show her the ring and she stare at it for quiet a while.

" an old fashioned ring! Don't tell me that this is an engagement ring! That guy has no taste of fashion at all!!!" Tomoyo shriek in anger as she stand up, ready to strangle the Syaoran Li mighty neck. I blush and grab her in time.

"NO! Why would you think of that? It's just…we played a game back then… I should pick between two hand…if I get a white one I win and I can command him… but unfortunately I get this, the black one… so I lost…I've been his personal servant ever since…" I said explaining how it begun in the first place.

" S-Sakura-chan… "

"Yes Moyo-chan?"

"You should have throw that rusty cursed ring a long-long-long time ago!" Tomoyo shriek again to me. I jump in surprise. It has been long since the last time she act like this and she shriek twice.

" But it was a special memory!" I said protesting. Even though people think that this is meaningless, but every thing that Syaoran gave me was special.

" Do You love Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo ask grasping my shoulder harshly. Her eyes turn sparkly all of the sudden.

" Yeah…" I answer right away, forgetting the protest of my hurting shoulder.

" Then you should have throw that ring out years ago! That cursed ring trap you just to be his servant! Maid! A simple memory that you can remember all the time or be with Syaoran as his Girlfriend? Pick!" Tomoyo whisper deathly. She erupt a weird Tomoyo-ish laugh.

"And I can finally add new video for my Sakura collection! Ho Ho Ho Ho!" Tomoyo said happily as I just simply ignore her as I thought about her words.

" I … never thought about it…" I answer slowly. She seems to snap out of her thought as she began to look serious again but I can still se the sparkle in her eyes.

"Then think about it! If you want to be his girlfriend than you should left you maid title! Come on Sakura!" Tomoyo said pleadingly.

"Why do you want me to be with Syaoran this badly Moyo?" I asked her quiet suspicious. Her sparkling eyes shone more shiny all of the sudden and she began to laugh her usual laugh again. This reaction finally caught in my head as I sigh since I know and I can bet she'll say…

"So I can have another opportunities to tape you lovey-dovey with Syaoran! You'll walk along the beach with him holding your hand and both of you wearing my design… you smile to him which he gave back then you lean at each other… KAWAIII !!! I might be able to tape your first kiss! Ho Ho Ho!!!" Tomoyo squeal loudly as I sweat drop. If you ask me, he act like that only at school. He outside the school is the only side that nobody has ever know.

"You sure you don't want me to carry your bag Syao? It's looked heavy…" I ask him after we walk a bit from school. He looked at me for a while before looking away.

"N-no…Not today…" he answer after he was back from his thoughtful face.

"I need to go to the public library as well for homework…" he said after a few minutes. I looked at him and smile.

" Do you want me to help?" I ask him again. He shook his head saying 'no'.

"I can do it myself ! It's easy! Don't worry!" he said grinning to me while I just nodded. See? He is different from the one at school. I know that he can do that all by himself. And even more…

"Oi! Stupid don't daydream in streets except if you wanna suicide moron!" Syaoran said after he pull me to his arm away from the car that pass by. He was more caring outside the school.

He change a lot from back then when we're little. We used to be the same high but he had began to grow taller, way taller than me. his voice turn deep and cool. His face maturing. This Syaoran is perfect…really handsome in my eyes… I always feel my heart fastening than it usual beat every time I observe his beautiful face…so cute!

" You alright Sakura? You're staring you know…" he said smirking as I blush deep red.

"n-No! I –I'm fine!" I said shuttering as I look down to hide my red face. I heard he chuckle before laugh out loud.

"W-what?" I ask looking at him intently.

"Your red face is soo cute Sakura! Like what you see just now?" he said smirking sexily as I blush deeper. Even redder than tomato. At this Syaoran laugh harder.

"Urgggghhh…. You MEANIE!!!" I shout as I ran after him when he run to our apartment.

He change a lot since then. I love him every part of him. Every single change that he has. His everything… can I really be more? Can I change from maid to what we call girlfriend? Alright! I'm going to tell him tomorrow!

…………….

I do said I will tell him tomorrow which is today…

But I'm starting to be scared now…

'I mean what if he don't like me? what if he just dump me? what if we can't turn to be like before? ARGH! This what ifs making me doubt myself.' I thought. When I start to look for him, I heard noises from the bushes, I hide behind one of it. I saw Syaoran with another girl. I was about to stand and approach them until I heard…

" I love you!" the girl said looking down. Syaoran stayed quiet for a while before he let out a huge sigh.

" I don't want you to be my girlfriend. It's too tiring you know! You are not worth my heart anyway so go and stay away from me!" he said uncaringly to the girl. The girl cried and ran away.

'So he don't want a girlfriend? So i-' my train of thought was cut short by.

" Oh Sakura… you watching? Weelll let's just forget about it!" he said boringly as he took my hand in his. I want to change him a bit. I'll told him.

"You're rude just now Syaoran! You shouldn't say it harshly! She might really love you!" I said glaring at him. He turn to me with his eyes glint with mischief. I gulp.

"So you want me to elope with some girl?" he said smirking his usual sexy smirk. At this I waver a bit.

" T-that's not what I meant! I-it's just that-!" I haven't finish but he ask another more.

" Who am I to you any way Sakura?" He ask me quietly beside my ears. He pinned me to the wall as he start to lean to me. I frown when I look at him.

" You are my best friend and my childhood friend so…" I stop, not knowing what to say. I didn't dare to look at him in the eyes. I hears him chuckle slightly. He squashed me to the wall behind me with his hand behind my head. He lift my chin gently to look right through me I suppose but I still didn't dare to turn my eyes to him.

" You miss a title there Saku…" he start with his right hand in my cheek as he kiss the other while his left hand still trapping me between him and the wall. I close my eyes not daring to see what he'll do to me.

" You're also…… my personal 'Maid' " he said shattering my hope. Deep down I hope he'll said that I was someone precious but not this. I felt my eyes watered for the first time after few years. I look at him in the eyes but right when I do… he kissed me demandingly.

I didn't move an inch. I was stunned while he tried to work his magic on me. Is he playing with my feeling or something? First he said I'm just a maid then the next thing he do is kiss me? I don't like this… I hate this… I despise it…

I push him away as my tears finally flowing down my rosy cheek. He looked shocked but I didn't blame him. The last time I remembered crying is my family's first death anniversary. I glare at him not holding back a sob.

" Don't you dare do this to me… I am no toy you can play with… you may be able to made others like you instantly… but I am no toy for you to play with… who do you think I am? I knew it that time…I was going to regret not committing suicide… but I didn't regret how things are… how I fall in love with you… until now!" I whisper quietly getting louder by each word I say. I slap him hard that made his face snap to his side before I ran.

I ran and ran for who knows why and where. I stopped to catch my breath when I notice the flowing Sakura petals around. I notice then that I was in the middle of a bridge with a small spring flowing through it. I looked side way to the water before I turn completely as I close my eyes feeling my running tears not noticing a figure behind her.

"Why did you left me here 'kaa-san…'tou-san… 'nii-chan…" I whisper to myself as I opened my eyes to glance at the water beneath me. " I was alone… is it because you didn't need me anymore? I feel so lonely… 'kaa-san…" I said still not properly aware of things around until…

"Sakura…" said the figure guiltily, my ears perk up as I stopped my tears. I was motioning that I was going to run but I felt arms warping around my shoulder and waist.

"No! I –I'm sorry… don't leave… I thought… you'll really leave me if I told you… I told you that…" he said slowly as he stop because he was hesitate but his arms tightening around me. I was closing my eyes again and stay silent waiting for him to continue. When I know that he's hesitate, I ask him.

"Told me what? You hate me? you want to life alone away from me? you're tired of me?" I ask as I felt my eyes filled with new pack of tears because of the word I said myself.

"Now I wonder why and where did you get such a thought…" he said chuckling sadly. I felt my heart stabbed painfully as I start to shake. 

"So what?"

"I love you…" he whisper beside my ears as I gasp at what he said. Now he said such a thing after what he said before then?

" Liar…" I whisper.

"Wha-"

" Liar… you don't have to lie to me just to make me feel happier… this is me remember? Let's just…just forget this day… forget everything I said to you today… just forget it…" I said as I was struggling and pulling myself as hard as I can from his arms but he didn't budge, instead he just tighten his grim on me more.

"No… Let's finish what we argue today…"

" How?" I ask him silently. He turn me and made me look at him in the eye. I was again drown in that amber pool for who know for how long. His eyes picturing guiltiness, pain , disbelieve, and… love? I still didn't believe him as I try my best to ignore the stab inside my heart when I saw his eyes.

"Believe me Sakura… I do love you…" he plead. Another stab… it's hurt…

"No Syaoran… jus-" I can't finished my word since he crushed my lips with his. I struggle to be freed but I have no chance. I was then surprised when I realize that he kiss me gently, sweetly, and full of love. He is not demanding as before… not rough… he really kiss me gently… sweetly… and lovingly? Is it true? He love me? I opened my eyes to find his staring at my own intently. His eyes plead me of forgiveness… to believe him…to accept him… to love him back…

He was about to pull off but I hug him, continuing the kiss as I kiss him full impact. He was shocked first before he kissed me back. We pull off after a while… staring at each other…

"Believe me now?" he ask softly smiling sweetly.

"What do you think?" I ask him back with a full smile. He grinned back as he swept me off my feet, twirling me around as I laugh happily. He stop after a moment then he kiss me again with more passion. He nibbled my lower lip asking for an entrance. I gasp in surprise as he used the opportunities to slip him tongue to explore me. We fought for a while before breaking it.

" I love you… Syaoran… ever since little… I really love you but… you never notice…" I whisper softly beside his ear as we hugged each other. He pull back a little so that he could saw me.

" That's the past now…" he said gently as he smile a way I never saw before. He kiss me again or can we say giving a peck. He suddenly smirk mischiefly.

" Now I should think of a pet name for you!" he said playfully as I feel my cheek redden at his antic.

" What about Cherry? Hmm… Blossom? Nah! I'd say Love will be perfect!" he said again as I blush harder at this. I know that he tried to ease the tense around. I smile my fullest to him. Time for pay back now eh?

" What about for you? Little wolf? Umm… you're not little… what about just honey? Choco-san? Xiao Lang? I heard Yelan-san called you that, what do ya think?" I said beaming at him as he just chuckle.

" Whichever is good love… now stepping to the serious one… what is this that I heard from you about committing suicide?" he said staring at me with a serious face instantly. I sweat a bit here and there.

" Now…now… We- uh… We… have… School! Remember? We just left and we're late! Let's go first!" I said looking away while slipping from his steel grasp. I ran away with a screaming Syaoran behind. Things will be different from now on and I can't wait to know the changes!

I suppose that's it…

I was bored and still didn't have any idea about my other fic so….

I made this one…

Read and review please!

I have another one shot story in mind but I don't know when will I made one…

Wait until I'm in a mood to make stories…


End file.
